Careful what you wish for
by FxckYeah
Summary: When Alice wants the guys to understand the female character a little better she makes a wish hoping for the best. She expected their hearts to change, but what she did'nt expect was for their whole bodies to change!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this just explains how everything happens, the next chapter is where we get to the fun stuff!**

Chapter 1-Wishing for the better

Alice gazed at the cute teddy bears that lay in piles near her feet, she looked up to see Vivaldi sitting down adjusting a bow on a pink dotted stuffed bunny. She did'nt plan for her day to turn out like this, she actually wanted to go to Blood's race and participate, hoping to be the first girl to win it.

All the other participants shook their heads and told her it was hopeless for a 'weak female' like her can get past the first round. Being offended and dissappointed she ran away and ended up into Vivaldi's room of cuteness. Even though cute things made her feel better she had an urge to slap every boy in the competition.

With a frustrated sigh she sat down in the midst of the stuffed toys and began to play with the ears of the dolls. Vivaldi looked up with surprise,"Alice? Is something bothering you?".

A frustrated Alice smiled sadly and nodded,"I was hoping to enter in Blood's race... but all the other guys rejected me just because I'm a girl and they think I'm weak!". Vivaldi let out a small laugh,"Have'nt you noticed that the race include bombs, knives and guns? I think that's why they rejected you." With that she gave a sympathetic smile and returned to adjusting the dress on the stuffed bunny.

"But..", The foreigner stopped, not wanting to argue with Vivaldi but she was so bothered by this she took her chances,"They did'nt have to say I was a helpless weak female! I wish there was a way for boys to understand the problems of a female! I don't care how.. I just want them to have a better view of our world!"

There was silence as Alice looked down at her doll, ashamed of such an outburst. The loud rustle of Vivaldi's dress made Alice look up and see her walk over to a stuffed animal. She rested her hands on both sides of the face and Alice watched in horror as she pulled the doll's head apart. She reached inside the doll and pulled out a small object with something glittery and multicolored inside of it.

She motioned Alice to get up and come over, her curiousity got the best of her and she ran over to her. Vivaldi held up the object and Alice looked at it in awe, it was a vial the same shape as hers, but instead of a heart cap it had a star cap that glittered brilliantly in the setting sun that flashed through the windows. The vial had star carvings in its glittering stained glass and the fluid inside flashed with exciting unknown secrets. Around the vial were words that were carved all around it, 'as the sun sets, your wishes will come true the next day in a brand new light'.

"This is the Vial of Wishes. I've been saving it for a while now.. Even at the tiniest drop your wish will come true!", She dropped it carefully in Alice's hands. Her teal eyes met Vivaldi's and as if reading her mind Vivaldi smiled,"Take one sip and your wish will come true.. but it's unstable if a foreigner drinks it and the time for your wish to be fulfilled will be limited."

"Then, Vivaldi, why don't you drink it?"

"Oh no, even if you told me your wish it still would'nt be the same because I would become greedy and think of other things.."

"Hmm, I guess your right..."

Alice carefull twisted off the cap and held the vial to her lips and taking the most gentle care of not drinking more than a small sip. As a drop of the liquid hit her tongue a wild sensation of all the wonderful tastes in the world combined in a delicious satisfying flavor that made Alice feel blissful. With closed eyes she spoke hre wish in her mind, _please let the male roleholders know what it is like to be a girl and feel her pain. What our problems are and how to make us feel better when we are emotional. Everything about a girl that they can finally understand. _

As she opened her eyes being satisfied with her wish an urge to drink more of the liquid came over her and she resisted as she twisted the cap back on slowly. "Thank you, Vivaldi. I've made my wish.", She handed the vial back in the queens hands and she stuffed it back into the ripped animal and carried the poor toy in her hands.

"Thanks for letting me use it. I hope the guys will be more understanding.." Alice rubbed her hands together and looked at the last glimpse of the setting sun through the large curtained windows. _As the sun sets, your wishes will come true the next day in a brand new light... _Alice thought of that line over and over again like it was some sort of never ending song that seemed more mysterious each time she said it.

"Well, it's too dark to go back to the tower now, how about you stay here for the night?", Vivaldi offered her hand and she took it, she was excited to see how the guys would change for the better, even if it was limited she would enjoy of the precious time with understanding people she had. _I can't wait for tommorrow! Finally, Blood will stop being a jerk sometimes, Peter will stop nagging me, Boris won't include me in life-threatning situations.. The list just goes on and on! _Alice thought this with a content smile, _that's right.. Everything will change for the better! _

**Review please and I hope this got you worked up for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo there everyone! This is the male Castle characters turned into females. You don't like, you don't read! Simple as that!**

Chapter 2- Catfight in the castle

Alice enjoyed the morning sun as she strode down the hallway, she decided to check up on Peter and Ace to see how they changed and maybe, for once, she would visit the castle without getting a new bruise everytime Peter or Ace tackled her. She walked over to the stairs leading to the audience room where Vivaldi should normally be.

As her hands glided on the stairs gold rail the doorknob leading to the audience room began to turn and out popped an angry looking girl. She had white hair that reached down her back with white rabbit ears, crimson eyes and round glasses. Her top was a red plaid blazer with a white button-up shirt and a pink tie decorated with hearts. Her brown plated skirt ended on her lower thighs and her red high heels gave off a mature look. A pocket watch hung over her shoulders, the hands of the watch had carrots instead of arrows and the occassional heart decorating the numbers.

Her red eyes gave a glow of fury, slowly she turned to meet Alice's calming teal eyes and happiness made her drooped rabbit ears pop up. "ALICE!", The girl ran over to the stairs and tried to make her way to Alice. Instead, she tripped over her red heels and tumbled down the stairs. The girl hit the carpeted tile floor with a heavy thud and she let out a angry shout,"Stupid female contraptions!"

_Female contraptions? Is she talking about the heels? _"Um, excuse me, but do I know you?", Sadness filled the girls eyes and her ears returned to their formal drooping state. "But.. Alice! It's me, my love! Can you not tell?", _My love? What? _

"Erm... I'm sorry, but I like boys more?"

"No, no! It's me! Peter! Just in a more.. feminine state...", Peter blushed and looked at Alice,"I'm in a different body, but.. I still love you!"

There was silence between them until Alice coughed, "Peter.. You really should'nt say that since... you know..." She gestured to her body and Peter nodded.

"Where's Vivaldi? I need to talk to her about this!"

"Inside, with that filthy germ."

"Thanks.."

She made her way towards the door and turned the knob. Inside she saw a girl with long brown hair and red eyes that seemed to be filled with menace. A red dress with a corset style top with short sleeves and black ribbons decorating the top. A large black ribbon pulled the shirt tighter at the back making the girl's chest pop out, the bottom reached her knees with black lace at the bottom of the dress. Brown boots with the laces criss-crossed making little 'x's on the boots and white knee sock peeking slightly over the top of the boots. A sword was strapped to the side of the girl giving her a 'don't mess with me' look.

_By intuition I'm guessing that's Ace. _On cue the girl smiled and gave her a little wave,"Hey Alice. As you can see I'm a female and I'm talking to this old hag right here!". Vivaldi shot him (her?) a look and groaned, "You knave! Go and get lost!" _No pun intended? _

Ace unsheathed her sword and tried to swing it at Vivaldi, but the hilt of the sword caught on her dress and she fell over. "Ugh! I hate this body!", Ace exclaimed as she got up dusting herself off. "I mean, look at this!", She squished her boobs together, jerking them in all sorts of ways and Alice felt her face getting hot,"What are these THINGS supposed to do? They're nothing but lumps of fat! How can you look attractive with these?"

*Bang bang!* "Your offending Alice you little germ! Come here and face your punishment!", Peter kicked the door open with a gun held in front of her,"I don't mind killing you right here!".

Ace smirked and lifted her sword as she lifted her skirt a little bit making sure not to get it caught again, slowly she brought the sword in front of her and yelled out a battle cry before clashing with Peter's gun.

Vivaldi walked next to Alice and sighed, "I guess things will get more annoying than usual..." Alice sighed too and gazed at the two fighting. Ace brought her sword to Peter's head as she dodged and shot him with a couple bullets. Ace dodged expertly and sliced towards Peter who was now backing up with every slash. Finally Peter hit a wall and ducked as Ace plunged the sword into the wall.

Ace tugged at her sword with no sucess and Peter punched Ace in the stomach. Ace backed away in surprise then charged back at Peter again who was staring at her nail. As Ace began to get get closer to Peter, she made a hand to motion him to stop. "What is it now, stupid rabbit?"

Peter said nothing as she carressed her hand like it was a wounded animal, "You... You...," Peter trembled with anger as she flashed Ace a look of pure intense hate, "BROKE MY NAIL!"

Alice's mouth dropped, _did she just hear her right? Broke a nail? _Vivaldi chuckled, "I guess the way he is thinking has changed as well as his body." Alice smiled wearily at this ,"Vivaldi... should I wish for them to turn back?"

"Oh no", A flash of mischief glazed over her eyes,"We should wait.. This could actually be fun. We should take a picture of everyone and hold it against them for black mail!" With that Vivaldi began to giggle, probably thinking off all the bad things she would do with the other roleholders.

_Oh.. my.. I guess she has her scary side as well. _"Ah!", Ace dodged a kick from Peter and she caught onto the brunettes hair. Tugging her hair with her heel digging into Ace's back. Ace screamed,"Ok ok, I'm sorry!" Peter let go with a satisfied smile and hands on her hips.

"Are you two nitwits ready to talk?", Vivaldi sat down in her throne with legs crossed and a bored expression on her face. Alice looked at her queenly stature and a feeling of admiration hit her, she really wanted to be like Vivaldi some day.

"I'm sure the other roleholders were more mature than you idiots! Look, knave! You broke the wall and your going to fix it!", She motioned to the big hole in the wall with a sword hanging from it limply. Alice felt a wave of shock go through her, _the others! Oh no.. I have to go see if everyone's ok! _

"Sorry, I have to go check on everybody else!", Alice made a quick curtsy and rushed past Ace and Peter who were now adjusting their outfits. The foreigner rushed to the main hall and rushed out the door to the outside path. Thoughts of panic filling her mind and clenching her fists praying everyone would be ok.

**Where will Alice go next? The Amusement Park? The Hatter's Mansion? The Clock Tower? Dun dun dun! Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is a chapter at the Clock Tower! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Hot chocolate and some bad news

Alice ran up to the Clock Tower stairs, going two steps at a time and slammed into the double doors of Julius' office. "Julius!", Alice yelled into the office expecting an angry looking mortician to look up from his work. Instead, there was a woman weeping in the corner.

"Julius?", Alice asked the woman who looked up with tears in her violet eyes, she had a pixie cut and a black jacket with golden stripes at the collar. The shirt was a purple floral pattern with a black mini skirt with little gold stripes at the bottom. Fishnet leggings with black heels, a clock pendant on a golden chain hung around her neck and a black ribbon with golden stripes and a clock in the middle decorated her hair. "A-alice...", Her tone was soft and she stood up slowly while playing with her now short hair.

"Julius! What's wrong?"

Julius sniffed and clenched her fists together before breaking into another tearful fit, "My HAIR! My beautiful, long HAIR! IT'S ALL GONE!". Alice's mouth formed an 'o' shape, she expected him to cry about being a girl.. not losing her hair!

The door behind Alice opened and in walked another girl, she had long silver hair with equally colored eyes. A long silver summer dress that reached her knees with a black short sleeved jacket that reached to her waist. The jacket had golden designs intricately carved on it and the dress had ruffles at the bottom. Black flats with a golden button on the tips. Gold hoops decorated her pale wrists and a black headband with golden buttons rested on her silver hair. Her silver hair had side bangs covering where an eyepatch would've been normally.

"Hm, I guess you see that the normally cool mortician has broken down just because her hair is-"

"Shut up!", Julius screamed and began to make a fresh batch of tears, "Just because you have long hair does'nt give you the right to rub it in!"

Alice put her finger on her cheek and smiled,"Nightmare? Is that you?". The girl smiled and nodded her head, "But.. Where's your eyepatch and blanket?"

Nightmare shrugged, "Those things would've ruined my outfit." _Excuse me? Ruin your outfit? But it's freezing cold and your sick! _

The silver haired girl laughed, "Being changed into a female changes the way I think sometimes. I can still read your mind as well..." Alice blushed and turned back to see Julius on the floor with her knees to her chest and a puddle of tears forming near her. "Ok.. Julius.. Please, this is ridiculous! It's just hair. You look much younger with the new hairstyle!" She spoke in a motherly tone hoping that it would make Julius to stop crying.

"A-alice.. T-thank you!", She got up and flashed her an innocent smile to which Alice blushed, _Oh ho ho.. Is someone turning the other way? _From the door Nightmare giggled and Alice heated up, _Shut up! Just because your a girl does'nt mean I won't go easy on you! _Alice thought back and Nightmare stopped giggling.

"Alice, I'm glad you're here. I don't know how we got changed into females. I need your help! I don't want to be stuck like this!" Julius hugged Alice tightly.

"I'm sorry Julius.. I don't know.." Alice spoke awkwardly, she was'nt used to being the one comforting others. Usually, Julius would hug her and say everything was okay. Now it was the other way around.

"Pfft.. Gray! Where are you!", Nightmare shouted down the hall and a girl with navy medium length hair came running down the hallway. She skidded to a stop in front of Nightmare and glared at her, "Yes?"

The girl had a open black coat that reached to her waist with golden studs on it as buttons. She had on a small black skirt which opened on the side to reveal black

leggings that reached to her knees. Black combat boots with little knives stashed in a little pocket on the back of each boot. A grey button up shirt with a black tie with a cute drawing of a pink bunny on it and a knife hidden under the sleeves of her jacket with a gun hidden in the folds of her skirt and a grey ribbon with a pink bunny in the middle decorated the side of her hair.

"I'm thirsty, can you make some hot chocolate? Four please and make one low calorie!", Gray walked away mumbling and crossed arms while shaking her head. Nightmare walked and sat on a table near a window, "Please sit with us Alice. You too, Julius."

Julius dragged herself to the table and sat down with red eyes. "Nightmare, I need to go! I need to check on the others to see if they're okay!", Alice said urgently as Gray burst in through the doors carrying four steaming cups of hot chocolate. Nightmare grabbed one and gulped it all down, Julius sipped hers quietly and Gray just stared at his cup while playing with the ribbon in her hair.

"Well, Alice," Nightmare offered her a cup, "I think you should drink that first, as you said, it'll be cold outside."

Alice took the hot cup in her hands and chugged the steaming drink as fast as she could. Her eyes widened and her tongue seemed to scream in pain as the taste buds seemed to burn off.

She bit back a scream and set her cup back down. "Just to let you know, I am hearing other thoughts from the Circus, Amusement Park and some violent reactions at the Hatter's." Nightmare giggled, "Blood seems to be having a breakdown, Pierce is going through some embarrassing stuff and Joker... I'm not even going to say."

Alice pushed her chair back and rushed to the door, "Thanks! I need to go now!". As she stepped her foot out Julius called after her, "Alice! Be careful!" The foreigner gave the mortician a smile and headed out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know you guys wanted to see this for a while... I'm sorry Blood. *Looks at a tied up mafia boss while revving up a chainsaw*. **

**Blood: *Squirms and muffles unknown stuff through his gag***

**Me:It's okay Blood, you can make it! :o WARNING: If you like Blood a ****LOT ****then I suggest you don't read this! It might ruin your image of him.. forever. If not then enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- "Bloody" mess

Alice jogged towards the front gate of the Hatter's mansion to find Vivaldi with a camera hanging from her neck. "Hehehehe, little brother will pay for this mess..", Vivaldi gave a childish giggle and turned around with wide eyes.

She immediately relaxed as she found out it was Alice,"Ugh, please don't do that. I thought you were those dolls they call gatekeepers!". _Oh no, not the twins! _"Hehe, I've been taking pictures of Blood in his.. outfits."

A grin spread on the queen's face before she took off laughing like a maniac. Alice had suddenly experienced her first 'WTF' moment right at that moment, cue fireworks and the trumpets please! A single thought ran through little Alice's mind, _I want to see those pictures of Blood... Maybe post them all over Wonderland... _

"ELLIOT WHERE IS MY TEA?", A high pitched voice screamed and Alice cringed at how loud it was. _Was... that Blood? Oh my, this gotta be good. _She mentally got herself ready and charged into the gate. Alice ran over to the tea table to find the origin of the scream and her mouth dropped. Blood in girl form perched on a chair that was 3 feet high and with roses twirling around the stand holding the chair up.

Blood wore a white coat with golden heart, clover and spade designs on it. Gold hearts, clovers, spades and diamonds pinned together the cuffs of her sleeves and her collar was decorated by a pink bow with black hearts decorating it. The inside was a black button up shirt with multi colored hearts, clovers, spades and diamonds acting as buttons. She wore gloves that bore a sparkling ring on each finger. A black miniskirt that hugged her body tightly and black high heeled boots. Her hat had pink roses on it and the empty cards gave off pictures of cute things all around Wonderland... The rim of the hat shows a picture of rabbits, cats and mouses.

Blood gave a whip of her hair and cleared her throaght, waving her cane with a rose shaped glass on the top with a pink cane on the bottom. "ELLIOT!" , yup, she found the screaming voice. A flash of orange was caught in the corner of her eye and she turned to see Elliot stumble with a giant tea pot. She watched as the hare stumbled and slammed the tea pot on the table making it creak in its monster weight.

Elliot wore a black jacket with teal buttons and purple lining the cuffs and collars with a teal undershirt decorated with carrots, it flared out over her black shorts with golden swirls. A purple see-through scarf decorated with dark purple drawings of bunnies, cats and mouses with the occassional carrot drawing. Golden belts wrapped over her arm and waist with a buckle that had two orange carrots crossing each other. Pieces of hay stuck out of her scarf and a roll of bandages wrapped around her arm. A purple and gold gun with a long carrot decorating the side hung from her belt with a teal bow with a carrot in the middle decorated the side of her hair.

She sighed and opened the top of the tea pot, "Here Blood, happy now?".

"Happy?... Does this look happy to you? I'm a freaking female, MY MANHOOD HAS BEEN CHOPPED FROM ME!"

"Are you going to drink your tea or not?"

"In fact, yes. Yes, I will, but first destroy all those orange sticks of yours."

"Uh... I lost my manhood remember?", Elliot turned red and rubbed the back of her neck.

"NOT THAT STICK!", At this point Blood took out her gun and pointed it at the delicious looking carrot cake decorating the table.

With an evil grin she shot at it until it was mush. Alice sighed, she knew what was coming next. _One...two...three. _On cue Elliot broke down crying in front of the remains of her beloved carrot cake. "Oh carrot-y... I will always remember you!" A tear slipped from her shining purple eyes, "You.. my friend was supposed to be fated to be... in my STOMACH!"

"Oy! Boss! What's wrong?", The twins rushed from the back door with axes ready. The twins had on a striped long sleeve shirt with cuffs, collars and a tie decorated with a heart, spade, clover and diamond. It opened to reveal a black shirt with a heart pointing upwards and on the other twins the heart was going down. Shorts that matched their eye color and a little cap with pictures of roses surrounding it. Black boots finished their look and they almost looked like 'innocent' angels.

Blood burst into feminine tears and pointed at Elliot, "That stupid rabbit let my tea go cold!"

"Why you little... You destroyed my cake!"

"So? Am I suppose to care?"

"You useless boss!"

Blood gasped and put her gloved hands to her chest, "You fat rabbit! All you do everyday is watch drama and eat carrot cake with your fat self!". Alice looked at Elliot who was trembling. Her orange locks covered her eyes and a deadly presence seemed to surround the rabbit.

"I'm... NOT FAT!", Elliot screamed and Blood erupted into laughter,"Stupid rabbit! You good for nothing-". Elliot charged at her with hands outstretched, "I'm sorry, but you made me do this!" She began to pull at the mafia boss' hair and Alice's face fell _hair pulling? Is that what was sooo dangerous? _

"What a waste of time... And to think it would've been interesting...", The twins sighed and sat at the far end of the table and began to eat what was left off the smashed carrot cake. The foreigner now turned her head back to the fighting pair and was shocked to find them on the floor holding hands, "I'm sorry.. I did'nt mean it..". Blood smiled with tears forming and Elliot turned red,"S-sure..."

Then Blood turned red and jumped up, "What's wrong with me? My emotions are changing.. and I'm in pain!" Alice groaned and walked over to the panicking boss,"Blood.. I think it's called a 'period'."

"Period? What is that? Is that something special?"

"No. It's what every girl goes through..."

Elliot got up and waved at Alice,"Hi! How are you Alice?". With a raised eyebrow Alice placed her hand on Elliot's forehead, "You're awfully calm considering you lost your male features.."

The twins burst into laughter and walked over while placing a hand on each other's shoulders. "Haha, the fattie's not worried about turning into a female because she was already one!". Elliot turned bright red,"At least I'm not ashamed of it!"

Blood laughed and pointed at the twins, "You two are pathetic! Staying into a child's form to hide your already miniscule breasts." _Wtf moment, part two. _The twins blushed and pulled their jacket over their chest.

"Okay, you guys seem calm...for now... Gotta go, I got to check on the others!" With a quick wave Alice left the Hatter family and onto her next destination.

* * *

**Don't be mean to me if I made Blood-chan look bad. Please review! Ok byee I will now go play in the snow outside!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oy, I swear it's so hard to come up with outfits for the girls XP! Anyway, this is the Amusement Park family hehehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Mouse on the catwalk

The foreigner ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She passed the ticket booth and zoomed inside to look for something that stood out. As her eyes scanned the horizon she focused on a catwalk looking pavillion.

She came closer and her jaw dropped. On the middle of the catwalk stood Pierce, but with a yellow bikini on. Guys surrounded the pavillion and cheered for Pierce making her cry even more. Next to the pavillion Gowland (Or should we call her Mary now?) stood with a microphone in her hand, "Gentlemen! Please! Five dollars to see this lovely girl in a cat suit!"

This made the crowd wilder and money raised in the air fast making Gowland smile. Gowland wore a yellow shirt with white puffed up short sleeves that cuffed on the bottom so it wrapped tightly around the arms. A yellow bodice with white ruffles shaped liked a 'v' decorating the upper half oh the shirt.

A yellow skirt with white ruffles on the bottom decorated with red music notes. The skirt had two belts overlapping each other, one belt had music notes decorating it while the other had pictures of the park on it. Her red hair was pulled into a braided pigtail with yellow ribbons tied at the end and her little round glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Brown lace up boots with music note earrings and a necklace with a violin hanging off of it finished the look.

Gowland took the money and waved them off, "Tommorrow will be the revelation of cat suit Pierce! Make sure you're here on time!"

The crowd cheered loudly before dispersing and Pierce scurried into the backstage curtains. Gowland smiled at Alice and hopped down from her platform,"Hey there Alice!"

"Hey Gowland... Where's Boris? And why are you doing that to Pierce?"

"Well, when we turned into girls all the males like that mouse a lot. So I decided to use it for profit. Boris is smoewhere.. I don't know, said something about 'manicures'"

Pierce popped out of the curtain with a green jacket that cuffed to her elbows, the cuffs and collar had a intricately design on them. A pale yellow blouse with a brown belt and red outlining the ends. A black bowtie on her collar and dark brown pants with folded light brown boots. A black bow decorated her red hair with yellow highlights, the bow had various pictures of cheese decorating it with an icon of a mouse.

Her emerald eyes shone and Alice blushed, _I know how Pierce would be popular... She's so cute! _Pierce smiled nervously, "Don't look at me like that please!"

"Sorry, Pierce.. It's just that you look so cute!"

Pierce blushed furiously and Gowland scowled while he let out a cough that sounded like "showoff"

Gowland nudged Alice, "Neh! Look, I bet you want to try out the new ride that I made! It's called the bloody murderer!" Alice began to sweat nervously, Gowland smiled at her innocently. She expected her to ride a ride that was named the 'bloody murderer'?

Pierce clenched her fist and brought them up to her chest, "I don't think Alice wants to go on your stupid contraption!" _Dang, Pierce is so brave- _On cue Gowland stared down at Pierce and she cowered whimpering madly.

"Stop it! I hate you! AGGHHH!"

"Behave! Or else your wonderberry cheesecake will be in the trash!" Gowland wagged a warning finger at her and this looked an awful lot like a mother and daughter scene.

"I will, I will, I WILL!"

"Good girl"

A cackle came from behind the pavillion curtains and Boris stuck her head out, "Pierce got in t-r-o-u-b-l-e!" She sang in a sing song voice and she skipped out onto the pavillion. She wore a black dress with torn sleeves all the way up her shoulders, a torn black skirt with pink outlining and zippers going accross it. The shirt had pink fishes decorating the bottom of one corner and zippers that unzipped to reveal a fishnet under the shirt. A pink collar with a fish skeleton hanging off of it on one side and a piercing the shape of a cat on her left ear.

The skirt ended on her lower thigh and opened in the side to reveal black fishnet leggings that reached to her knees and pink laced black boots. Gold rings and bracelets decorated her arms,a pink striped glove was on her right hand. A tatoo circled her stomach that spelled the words 'wonder', her pink bangs covered the opposite eye with the same tatoo on it and a thin ribbon wrapping around her arms hid the gun that seemed to hide in the thin folds of her skirt.

With a mischievous smile she winked at the frail mouse, "Pierce-chan... Big sister wants a hug!" Pierce froze up and took a step back as Boris tackled her.

"You stole my damn earrings again didn't you?" Boris screamed as she pinned the poor mouse to the ground

"No! I don't even wear earrings!"

"Spit it out! Or your wonderberry cheese fondue is going in the trash."

"NOOO!"

Boris fumbled to take off her earrings and tossed them to Gowland who caught them with a bored expression, "Hold my earrings old lady!"

"Spit it out mouse.. You stole my mouse toy..."

"I did not!"

"Well.. I consider the real thing more fun than a fake one.." She hissed menacingly and her nails glistened in the sun "I'm not going to waste my perfectly manicured nails on a runt like you.. Now scram before I get really mad!"

Pierce scrambled up and ran away crying and mascara running down her face. Boris smiled with satisfaction and purred conently as she examined her nails. "Umm.. I guess you guys are sorta okay?..." Alice smiled.

Gowland's face fell, "But you just got here... Well I need to go check up on the Jokers. Before anything really bad happens..." Boris lit up and grabbed Alice's arm, "I'll come! I need to protect you just in case anything really bad happens to you!"

With a mischievous smile Boris tugged Alice along the road to meet the Jokers.

* * *

**I know this was short, but I ran out of inspiration juice! Next stop, the Circus! Dun dun dun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I am very sorry for the long wait! :'( But during that long wait I tried making this chapter hilarious! If you don't like it don't whip me!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Creepy/cute/insane Circus

Alice stuck her head in the Circus entrance and was shocked to find it- "Empty." Boris crossed her arms and took out her gun while looking suspiciously at a prize teddy bear at one of the game stands. A mischievous smile arose and Alice grabbed the curious cat's tail, "Mreeow! Hisss...", Boris glared at her with golden eyes gleaming.

"Curiousity killed the cat you know!", Alice whispered and Boris returned by her side. "Where are those two Jokers... Do you think they finally looked in the mirror and realized how ugly they were?"

"Hmm.. Where is everybody? Maybe in the prison?", Alice focused her gaze on the huge tent that held the prison where Black held his prisoners and tortured them constantly with his whip. "You know.. If Black is a girl and she's whipping men.. Do you think they enjoy it?", The brunette blushed and slapped Boris upside her head, "Sh-shut up! You're making me nervous about meeting these two in hormonal form."

A soft whimper emanated from one of the stalls and Alice looked over to see a man in his most un-dignified form he can possibly be in. He wore a pink tutu with a huge pink bow on his short brown hair and he ran away crying as soon as he saw the two standing in the entrance.

"Wha-", A flash of brown appeared and a woman wearing a baggy suit with strands of her hair sticking out of her cap ran after the man. "Honey! You forgot your purse!", The woman waved a pink purse in the air and dissappeared into the stalls. Boris hid a smirk and made her way into the tent.

"Hurry up.. I want to see those two in a mini skirt.", Alice followed Boris into the dark tent and down the stone staircase leading into the prison. As they reached the bottom they heard cat calls and the cracking of a whip. "Hey! Shut up you perverted freaks! N-no! H-HEY! LAY OFF THE MONEYMAKERS BUD!", A high pitched voice screamed and the cat calls grew wilder.

Alice saw a woman with a black jacket with gold linings and cuffed sleeves. The collars folded revealing an unbuttoned black undershirt revealing some cleavage with the tie decorated with red hearts hanging in the middle. A belt with golden hoops hung off her slim waist and a black miniskirt with a black bow tying it up. Black boots with golden hoops decorating the sides and dangly hoop earrings with her whip poised high in the air. Her eyepatch had a golden heart decorated on it and it would've looked cute if it wasn't for the evil expression decorating her delicate features. Her long, shiny red hair swished furiously and draped her shoulders.

Boris raised her eyebrow and coughed, "Skank! Cough! Sneeze! Achoo!"

Black glared at the smiling cat and clenched her teeth together, "What. Did. You. Call. Me.?"

"Oh nothing! Cough! Ugly clown! Sneeze!"

Alice slapped Boris, "Um, were just checking to see if you're doing fine.."

"Doing fine? Hahaha.. Do I look effing fine to you?"

"You're looking mighty fine to me!", A prisoner whistled and Black whipped at the prisoner's head. _Poor guy. _

"Ok.. I'll just go."

"Hold up! You have to see what White has turned into when he found out he turned into a girl. That sad excuse for a evil companion..."

"White? What happened?"

"Oh, you have to see for yourself!"

Black took Alice's hand and pulled her roughly towards the stairs leading into the Circus tent. Once they reached the top she reached for the light switch and flipped it on. The lights blasted into the darkness and revealed everything. In the middle of the ring was White. She was rocking on her bottom while surrounding herself with dolls. She was wearing a black jacket that ended on her waist with a black and red striped shirt underneath.

The jacket had a fireworks design on the sides, a pink scarf with a gold rose holding it together and hoops chained together hung around her neck. Her leggings ended at her knees with a mini skirt decorated with red and black diamonds covering it. Long black ruffles decorated with a red rose hung near a smiling mask with a heart near it's left eye hung over her left leg. A white belt with golden studs held the ruffles and the skirt together, her eyepatch was decorated with a silver heart. Black boots finished off the look.

White rocked back and forth while hugging a teddy bear. "It's okay.. I'm not a girl... Just a nightmare.. Yes. A dream..." _Ah! Poor White! What have I done? _

"Ugh, face it! Those aren't man titties! They're bona fide girl breasts!", Black tossed the teddy bear that was in White's arms aside.

"No... NO! It can't be.. Mr. Teddy..."

"Wake up! Alice is here."

White looked up at the foreigner with a sad smile, "Hello Alice, I'm sorry the Circus is currently closed right now. Come back whenever I get my dignity back..."

"You mean come back when we ALL get our dignity back! You made the women look like men and the men look like women! That poor idiot wearing a tutu... Because we ran out of dresses and all was left was that little pink tutu..", Black smiled while nodding her head, "Yup, your not the only one I bet."

"Yeah! All the others got turned into girls!"

"B-but.. We have to go through-", White got up and whispered in her ear, "Our period."

Alice looked at Black whose eyes were twitching and hand on her stomach. "Are you going through it too?", She turned to White and the clown shook her head. _Oh! So only the mean characters have their periods! That's.. fair I guess. Yeah.. Serves them right!_

"UGH what the HELL! I need another PAD!", Black screamed and searched her jacket pockets with a furious look.

"For the last time! We DON'T have pads!", White searched her pockets as well .

"And why is that?"

"Because we used to be boys! Why would we need them!"

"Fffffffffuuuuuu-"

White covered Black's mouth and gave him a wagging finger, "Uh uh uh!"

"Hurry up! My expensive exclusive lace wonder night colored panties are-!" White slapped Black and Black put a hand to her cheek while turning her head slowly towards White. "Why you motherf-!"

Boris covered Alice's pure ears and covered them good so everything else was inaudible, Alice tried to make out the words from Black's mouth. _F.. oh so he said. Oh okay.. Ah! Oh my.. I didn't think that word existed! Ah! Bad words! Too much! I'm too innocent for this! _

When Black was done flaming she put her hands on her hips and waddled away in a awkward walk. "Poor Black.. It must feel weird with the blood rubbbing against her thighs."

Boris grinned, "Hah good thing we have tampons and the such at Park!" Black turned around and a smile crept on her face, "Tampons and such you say? Might if I accompany you back home then?"

White grabbed Black's arm and helped her walk normally, "Come on we can all go. We need to meet up about how turning into girls overnight can even be possible!"

"Yup." Alice agreed as to not raise suspicion.

The four made their way towards the exit and the little foreigners heart beated nervously as she thought what would happened if they found out it was her fault! But.. Vivaldi would help her, right? _Oh well. We will have to see and wait._

* * *

_**Chapter fin! Ahh I'm sorry if it wasn't good! I stayed up overnight to write this so I was sleepy. Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for the long wait (again). -_- I just had so much school work and other problems that teens go through in life.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Slumber party at the Castle!

After Alice got Black a package of pads and some for Blood. They set off for the Castle. "I hope the others are there. How fast did you say those messengers were?"

Boris looked at the sun with a light sigh, "Reaally fast, they are birds after all."

"Oh... oops."

Black whined and picked a flower off her red hair, "Eh. Hurry up! I'm hungry and queenie better have some calviar or whatever!" Alice stared at the towering tops of the Castle. What was she to do when everyone wanted to know who was the culprit of their feminine change? Would Vivaldi help her? More importantly what would happen to her when (and if?) they found out it was her?

She sighed and greeted the soldier at the front gate with a kind smile, "Welcome Miss Alice, the others are inside." A nod to the soldier and they were hurriedly rushed into the Castle's grand front door. Alice hurried to the throne room to find Vivaldi with a bored look on her face looking out at the fighting crowds of girls.

"Stop eating my dress buttons their not real!"

"You fool stop that! Eh? What are you doing?"

"Stop pulling my hair! I worked on it all morning!"

With a look at Alice, Vivaldi cleared her throaght and the fighting girls ceased to look at the queen. "Ladies, Alice has arrived with the others. So please take a seat."

She gestured to a long table as Alice sat at the right of Vivaldi and the others sat near their group and listened intently to what the foreigner had to say.

"Um.. any idea on how you turned into girls?"

"No.", Everyone answered in unison.

"Any random guess?"

Once again everyone answered in unison, "No."

"Ok well that conclude this meeting."

Black stood up,"So we came all this way to hear this bullshi-", White covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Alice smiled nervously and looked out at the window at the red stained sky with the last of the day light going down over the dark horizon. "Uh, well. We must all be tired. So why don't we just rest here tonight?" Elliot clapped her hands together and squealed,"Like a sleepover? With blankies, sweets and pillow fights?" Alice nodded with a blush _even when he's a girl he still acts so cute! Like a little child! _

Vivaldi clapped her hands to cue the servants to rush all of them down the dark hall to a particularly large room. It was about the size of a two story house, with beautiful stained glass decorting the top of a large balcony looking out at the whole country of Wonderland. Large stuffed animals filled one corner of the large room with a couple of sofas near it and a coffee table filled with hot tea and sweet cakes. The top was decorated with a moon and a sun with rabbits, cats and mice playing all around it. Hanging from the ceilings were ribbons that crissed crossed the ceiling, it was used for people that love to be up high. The beds on the bottom were soft and filled with down and on them were custom made night gowns with each persons trademark role. A large round carpet in the middle and crystal vases filled with red roses stood on a nightstand next to each bed. The beds were lined up against the wall with a tall canopy hanging over them.

Each girl squealed and jumped to their bed of choice. Alice walked to a light blue bed and sat on it's silk sheets. She felt so tired after all that walking around Wonderland to meet each roleholder.. "OK! Let's play a game!" Pierce jumped up with an activity book in her hands. A chorus of "NO's" made Pierce sulk all the way back to her bed and she hid under the sheets.

Julius hugged a bunny and laughed as Grey tried to contain herself with all that cute stuff around her. Blood and Elliot busied themselves with sweets and tea. Both Jokers were on the tightrope with Black holding onto her stomach. Peter and Ace fought eachother with bubble guns, but these bubbles actually explode in your face if hit. Vivaldi took the bed next to Alice's and sighed in contentment, "Well, so far so good... Good night need rest the most."

The brunette smiled and nodded sleepily, "Tell me if anything happens to them..." She slowly drifted into a well deserved rest.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oohoo okay I have nothing to say here -_-" **

**Enjoy ^o^**

Chapter 8- Detective work

Alice had such a peaceful sleep. So peaceful that she didn't have any dreams at all. She tried to get up, but something heavy was on her weighing her down. She tried again and again to no avail. She finally looked at what could be holding her down and didn't know what it was until.. "Get OFF of ME!" She screamed and with trememndous force she pushed the pile of girls off of her.

"Hunh?"

"What happened..."

"Who.."

Numerous groans came from the dog pile of roleholders and in the middle came a muffled scream, "Get off YOU FREAK. I will shoot you if you don't MOVE!" A gloved hand pushed through with a heavy looking machine gun and the girls immediately scrambled off of the person in the middle. Alice raised an eyebrow at the mafia boss who was straightening her bow and tipping her hat at the foreigner, "Good morning."

Nightmare rubbed her eyes, feeling dizzy she laid down on the bed and crossed her arms "We still have to find the culprit. Last night was just a distraction, we have to get down to buisness today!"

Murmurs of agreement made Alice's hair stand on end. Vivaldi gave her a warning look and cleared her throaght, "Well. We can clean up then we'll go look for the culprit."

Everyone rushed to the bathrooms to fix theirselves up and Vivaldi looked at Alice, "Keep low and pretend you don't know anything."

After everyone was freshened up Vivaldi laid out possible and made up clues that have no value at all. "Okay, so you guys woke up as girls. The person must have done it while you were asleep!"

The twins rolled their eyes and used their hands to support their tired heads, "Way to go queenie. You listed the clues that we already knew!"

Julius twirled her hair on her finger and thought carefully, "Whoever it was.. They must be fast to turn all of us into girls durning nightime! Not to mention that they would have to run all over the place!"

Gowland tapped her yellow nails on the wooden table, "Well, they would need a motivation to do it!"

"True, true." Black nodded her head, "But we should eat first to clear our stomachs so we can think better!"

Vivaldi nodded her head and clapped her hands to signal the waiters to serve them their first meal of the day.

Warm scones with freshly made creamy butter that melted into the warm scone the instant it hit the bread. Fresh fruit and milk were brought in with carrot pancakes, cheese omulete, and fish stuffed with sweet berries to counter its sour taste. Sparkling apple cider were poured in glasses and the roleholders ate with hunger on their thoughts.

"Well, what now?" Elliot asked while licking off the butter from her fingers and crumbs on her lips. "Shall we go look for clues?"

"No, I doubt there's any clues around here...", Nightmare stared at her glass with a far-off glaze.

Peter shook her head, "No, maybe they left some tracks?"

Blood rolled her eyes and stuck a scone in her mouth, "Whatever, as long as we turn back into men. Fine with me... oh. And as long as I get to shoot whoever did it to little pieces of Wonderland dirt! Ahahaha..."

Alice shivered and sipped her drink. Boris took a fish and took a trememndous bite out of it, "Sho, we should shtart looking for the culprit ash shoon ash poshible." Gowland, who was next to Boris looked at all the fish the cat spat out while talking.

"Woah. That can feed an entire family." Gowland made a 'O_o' face while looking at the spit out fish, "Don't talk with your mouth full! Stupid cat!"

Boris rolled her eyes and nibbled on the fish. White put a finger to her chin, "Well we know that the culprit must be fast.. or maybe it was not only one person... maybe a whole group! I mean, you can't go around Wonderland in one day that fast and quiet to not have one of us to notice you!"

Black rolled her eyes, "I would've saw that idiot before he even turned me into this form!"

Pierce's ears quivered, "I would've smelled the person or at least hear the culprit before he even entered the park..." Ace stood up and slammed one hand on the table making the whole table shake slightly, with her other hand on her hip she stared fiercly into the surprised crowd "I say we start finding this culprit now! We already wasted enough time as it is! Now move!"

Everyone rose and ran out the room with an excited cheer for some Wonderland sleuthing.

*Out in the Castle gardens...*

Ace and Peter were investigating the rose bushes and even behind the rose petals. When Ace passed a nearby water fountain she stopped and struck a pose. She put a arm over her head, the other on her hip and bent over slightly, she stuck her chest out along with her butt. With a wink and a smile she modeled a sexy pose that Peter 'accidentally' saw and the rabbit's face turned a slight red.

"You PERVERT! The hell you doing?"

Ace shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulders, "Just some practice for future work." With a skip and a whistle, Ace skipped off to find more clues leaving Peter in the dust with a WTF look.

*In the Castle bedrooms...*

Blood sighed while closing another door in dissapointment and annoyance. Dee tugged on Blood's sleeve and waited for acknowledgement, "Neh boss... now that were girls is it going to be weird to go to the bathroom and...?" Blood shrugged and turned slightly red of a recent memory that happened to her this morning.

She was washing her face and a person's hand brushed her boobs and Blood felt like she just got raped. _How pathetic I must be right now! To feel so excited by just a little touch! _

"Oy boss! You left your tampon on the floo-", Elliot was silenced by the cold stare from Blood. "Give me that..." Blood swiped it from Elliot's hand and dropped it in her coat pocket. Elliot's ears perked and she raised her gun up at a passing maid, "Do you have any clues? Tell or die!"

The poor maid dropped the towels she was carrying and ran away crying with tears flying behind her. Dum rolled her eyes, "Tsk tsk... what an idiot." Blood sniffed a nearby rose and smirked at Elliot, "You don't know how to do it right. Watch and learn."

Blood started walking casually past a man servant and all of the sudden she tripped. "Ow! My ankle!" Blood let out a seductive moan and the man servant rushed to her side. Helping her she smiled at the servant and winked. Then she backed the servant up against the wall. She traced a finger down his chest and whispered into his ear, "Soo.. a handsome man like you should know a thing or two about the culprit right?

"Honestly..", The servant started and sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about... But.." He slid his hand on her butt and Blood tensed up. "Maybe you can come to my room and we can-"

"FORGET IT YOU PERV!", Blood squealed and took out her gun and pointed it at the servant with a scared expression. Elliot and the twins held the crazy girl down, with a urgent look Elliot looked at the servant and shouted, "Go, you idiot don't just stand there!"

The servant ran away crying.

*On the roof...*

"BLACK! Don't rush off like an idiot!"

"Shut up you stupid slut!"

"Tsk.."

Black put her hands to her hips and looked out on the horizon. "The culprit could not get far!"

"Careful of the wind..." White sighed at her.

As usual, Black did not heed her warning and the wind blew fiercely up her skirt revealing her panties. Black blushed furiously and pulled her skirt down, "Damn you stupid wind!"

White shook her head and whispered to herself, "Were not getting anywhere if I stick with this stupid idiot-"

"WHAT? Why you little..." Black whipped around and held her whip at the ready with murderous intent. She came closer and closer to White until the wind blew her skirt up again. Black let out a girly scream, "KYAAA!"

*In the Ballroom...*

Boris was on her back playing with a string of yarn while Gowland got out a magnifying glass and inspected curtains. "Hmm.. interesting."

Pierce looked behind the throne and sighed, "Maybe there aren't any clues at all in this room ~chuu."

"Don't be silly.. There's got to be a some sort of small hairs.. Maybe it's a boy and he left a satchel.. or it's a girl and left behind a purse full of.." Gowland said in a serious tone like a real detective.

"Who's being silly here boss? Your the one inspecting curtains trying to find a piece of hair! This is a castle! The curtains get cleaned every freakin' hour!

"Then...", Gowland chuckled. "We must look at the trash can!"

*In the kitchen...*

"Ooh.. helloo! What is this?", Nightmare held a glass bottle of leaves. The cover read 'Aphrodite Tea leaves... Warning: Use only one teaspoon.'

"You think Vivaldi uses this when 'special' guests come over?", Nightmare chuckled and put the bottle back.

Grey looked at Nightmare, "What's.. Aphrodite Tea leaves?"

Julius, the human dictionary, answered, "Aphrodite, is the greek god of love, so... The tea leaves in there would be specially designed to bring out the... lust in people's hearts."

Grey blinked and smiled, "You think Vivaldi would notice if I took some and-?"

Nightmare and Julius glared at Grey, "NO."

"Anyway, were here to look for clues, not steal from the kitchen!", Nightmare crossed her arms and inspected the wine cabinets. Julius opened various cabinets, in the contents of one cabinet caught Julius' attention. Inside, was the most famous of Wonderland coffee mixes. The golden mix brand that soon always dissapears in stores after put out. Julius' drooled and reached for it.

"Golden.. mix.. coffee!", Julius reached for it but only brushed her fingers against the box until Grey pulled her back and closed the cabinet. "I think that's enough detective work here.."

*Back to the dining room.*

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Vivaldi? What if they find the room?"

"Impossible. No one but the castle servants know." Vivaldi patted her reassuringly on the back. "Besides, I don't think those idiots found anything today."

As if on cue everyone burst through the doors and shouted in a frenzy.

Black had taped her skirt to her legs and shouted, "Nothing on the rooftops!"

Blood stepped forward with a strait jacket on, "Nothing in the rooms.."

"Nothing in the gardens... except for this incompetent whore..." , Peter glared at Ace who winked playfully.

"Nothing in the kitchen. Except for some Aphrodite Te-", Grey was silenced by Nightmare's hands and murderous intent look.

Boris yawned with her hands behind her back, "Nothing in the.. curtains."

"Well... of course you wouldn't find anything here you IDIOTS!", Vivaldi crossed her arms and gave a cold stare. "You think the criminal would left it's mark on the castle? We had my servants investigate before you did and we still didn't find ANYTHING! Deal with it! We will have our servants try to find a way for you to turn back into boys, but until then.. You will have to just keep calm and collected head and wait."

Alice looked up to Vivaldi and blushed, _So cool.. yet scary._

"With that, I end this search for the criminal and good night." With crossed arms Vivaldi headed back to her room.

Soon after she had left, the room was filled with shouts, screams and gunfire. Alice sighed and followed Vivaldi while trying to avoid the gunfire.

_I guess this isn't going to end that easily..._

**Yeaah, I keep forgetting Vivaldi's royal 'we' -_-**

**Bye~bye**


End file.
